


Our First Christmas

by Godling_of_Yin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Engagement, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Previous Jean/Eren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godling_of_Yin/pseuds/Godling_of_Yin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Levi's and I first Christmas together, and I wanted every thing to be memorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our First Christmas

It’s mine and Levi’s first Christmas together and we decided, more like I forced him to, get a real Christmas tree.

“Stop grumbling about the tree already!” I told Levi, he had been nonstop whining about why it was a bad idea to get a real Christmas tree.

“But they create a mess, something could be living on it or in it. We could just be inviting pests inside our house Eren!” Levi shouted from the driver’s seat.

“Well the fine let’s go get the fucking fake tree from Walmart you wanted so bad. Mr. Everything has to be Perfect, I just wanted us to have the fun of picking out a tree and decorating it. But since everything has to be your way we will get your tree and you can decorate it.” I could feel the tears welling up. I hated Levi’s OCD, I know he can’t help it but it’s all aggravating.

“I’m sorry Eren. We will go look at the trees but if we can’t find one we can look at the fake ones together and pick it out together.” Levi said as we pulled into the tree farm.

We got out of the car, and walked ahead. There was one building here, it doubled as the check out and a small cafe. I loved the fudge and hot chocolate here. My family comes here every year to get a tree. I order my food and something for Levi, and sat at a table waiting for him.

“There you are brat, I lost you for a minute.” I nodded, chewing my food. He sat down and ate his food.

When we were finished we silently walked out back, we need to find a saw. “Hey Eren!” I heard someone shout, turned around to see Jean Kirschtein.

Jean’s family owned this farm and another cafe. He was also my high school sweetheart. Which I had never told Levi about. “Hey Jean, not surprising to see a horse on the farm.” I called back.

Jean walked up to us, saw in hand. “Yeah, yeah. So funny after all these years. Definitely looming good still. you need any help with anything?”

Levi frowned, I think he realized there was some history between us. “Well need a saw and do you guys have any Colorado Blue spruces this year?” Levi had told me he didn’t care what type of tree it was but I wanted to stick with tradition.

“You know we do Eren, but do you want me to show you where they are?” I nodded my head. Jean went back over to where his four wheeler and trailer were.

He drove over to us and I climbed into the trailer. Levi followed. Jean took off, “So Eren who is this guy?”

“Jean this is my boyfriend Levi, Levi this Jean. He was a high-school buddy. How’s Marco?” Marco was Jean’s boyfriend, and the guy he dumped me for. Which now I am cool with, but I use to hate jean for it.

Marco was a buddy of ours senior year when he moved into our town. I never begrudge Marco for taking Jean away. Especially now a couple years later when I met Levi.

“Marco’s good, he’s around here somewhere right now. But he’s been working in the café, Ma wants him to take over someday.”

“Wow Ma finally found someone to take over the cafe, I never thought I would see the day.” I laughed, and Levi frowned some more.

“Well she use to consider you for it. But then found out you couldn’t cook. She’s was worried she wasn’t going to be able to keep the place in the family.” Jean pulled into the plot of trees. “Well you guys go look, and I will be here when you need some help.”

We walked a few paces away when Levi started to talk, “So who was that Eren?” I didn’t want to have this conversation here or now. But I didn’t have a choice.

“That was my ex-boyfriend, Jean. We dated in high-school until he broke up with me for Marco. Who is now his husband.” I knew hiding anything would be bad.

“Did you know he was going to be here?” I shook my head, which was the truth.

“How about this tree Levi?” I pointed to a tree that full and a good color.

“I think it’s too tall.”

“How about this one?”

“Too patchy.”

“That one?”

“Way too skinny.” This went on and on until we reached the last row of trees.

“Why are you doing this Levi? Why are being so hateful?” Levi opened his mouth and then shook his head. I knew I wasn’t getting an answer so I walked away to look at another tree.

This tree looked perfect to me and I was about to ask Levi what he thought when I felt an arm slip around my waist.

“I’m sorry Eren, I’m not sure why I’m being so mean. But I’m sorry. I love you and I hate to see you upset. I love you so much Eren.” I turned and looked at him shocked. Levi usually didn’t apologize or tell me that he loves me in public.

“I love you too Levi! You know that I’m used to your moods but thank you for apologizing.” I leaned over and kissed Levi.

“How about this tree?” Levi nodded his head, so I tied a red plastic band to it so Jean could come cut it down.

We told Jean where the tree was and he drove and cut it down. Levi and I cuddled in the trailer until we got back to the building so it could be wrapped in netting so we could take it back to our house.

We ran into Marco when we got back, I chatted with him until Jean loaded up my tree and then I hugged them both and then we left. On our way home we held hands and shared kisses.

When I took the tree back to be disposed of, I had a ring glittering on my right hand.


End file.
